


All Words Are Dust

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [14]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Santos gives Josh a lesson in impending fatherhood.
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All Words Are Dust

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _The West Wing, any, fuck Congress_

“Donna did say it could be hours yet,” Josh said, dimly aware in some part of his buzzing brain of how it felt oddly like he was floating a foot off the floor while he stood in front of the President’s desk, bouncing up and down on his toes, “and we’ve got the vote going on this afternoon for SB-18, so if you need me to stick around-”

From behind the desk, Santos gave him that look that meant he thought his chief of staff was _really_ screwing up, and said, “Josh, your wife is _in labor_. Fuck congress, get the hell out of here!”


End file.
